Beautiful Soul:Chapter 1
by Skyler Evans
Summary: okay! I hope you like this. I know it's short but I'm not very influential... Soul and maka might have interactions in the next chapter (hint, hint ;D) so all you herbert the perverts get ready. also, CRONA IS A BOY! I'm supporting my friend who is obsessed with the show. Literally her room looks like the dwma!


"I hate you!" I cry to Spirit, my father. "Maka! I choose your future, you are my daughter. Understand, it's for the best." he says putting a hand on my shoulder, but I push him away. "But an arranged marriage? For a fourteen year old girl? You're insane! And I'm not your daughter! Understand? I hate you!" And I run out into the pouring rain, slamming the door shut behind me. For a long while, I just run. Then, in a flash, I hit something hard and topple to the ground, my face buried into my hands. "Maka! What happened? Are you okay?" Souls kind voice comes out from the shadows, sounding cool and worried. I open my eyes, and there he is. Looking cute as ever, his silver hair covered in dew, shiny and spiked, and crimson eyes that are burning like flames. Tears burst out from the corners of my eyes and I wrap around his neck, sobbing into his shirt. "Soul! My dad's so stupid!" I cry into his shirt. "Why, what happened?" he asks pulling me closer into his chest. Just as I open my mouth my fathers voice barks out "What do you think your doing Maka? I said that you're getting married and that's final! Not to him, thank god!" I let go of Soul and stand up, staring my father straight in the eye. He's really pissed now. His hand hits me across the face with all his rage and anger, making me fall back to the ground into Souls lap. Soul growls and holds me close as I cry into my hands "Now listen here old man! This is cruel! You aren't Makas' guardian! I am so fuck the hell off!" My father shoots me and Soul a dirty look, then struts off. As soon as he's out of hearing range, I open my eyes, and hold out my arms "Soul, can you carry me home?" I mumble. Soul gives me a grin and nods "'Course Maka. I'd love to." Then he scoops me up off the cold wet ground and carries me back home. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Soul." I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Maka it's not your fault. It's your dad's. He's just a retarded drunk."He sighs. I give a little giggle at this and kiss his cheek. It's been a long time I've been waiting to put out this feeling. "Maka, if I said I loved you, will you believe me?" he asks akwardly. There's a long pause. "I knew it. Sorry for asking..." he sighs. I let out a breath and smile "Soul, if I told you _I_loved you, would_ you_ believe _me_?" He smiles at my remark. "Is that an invitation?" I burst into laughter. "Quite possibly." And then, I do it. I pull myself to him and kiss him. His lips are so warm. So inviting. So kissable. And he's just so handsome I cant help but hold myself there for a long time. Then I pull away. "There. I said it with my lips." I grin. he bursts into complete and utter laughter. Damn his laugh is so sexy. "Maka your so funny. I'd do much more than just that to show my love for you." He opens the door to inside our quiet and dark apartment. Suddenly the lights flicker on and Black*Star is standing on our couch holding up a poster that says "Happy anniversary!" in colors I've never seen before. "Black Star, what is all this about?" I ask blankly. "It's the day you two first met! Happy anniversary!" He laughs joyfully. I look to Soul and he stares at me his eyes filled with happiness and that child-like boy playing. We smile at each other and Black*Star just watches confused. "What's going on with you two? You get Blair to put a magic spell on you or something?" Soul puts me down and I blush "Hah! No Black Star we just have learned something disappointing, and something amazingly great!" Soul smiles, showing his pointed teeth, that shine like razors. "Huh? What?" D_on't say your dating Soul now you idiot! He'll tell everyone! _"Me and Soul are..." I trail off and blush even more "Having a baby!" G_reat thinking idiot! Now we have to have a kid. Dumb ass!_


End file.
